


hide

by bangin_patchouli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Confusion, Gay, M/M, Original Works - Freeform, Pining, Teen Fiction, bad homelife, general sadness, ill update tags and stuff as i go, its gonna be gay as HELL, its okay, you can call me a sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/bangin_patchouli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't worry!!!!! im not done with fanfiction!!! I just wanted to try an original work. tbh this was an accident. I made a wattpad account as a joke and then I made jem and his hot bf lex and then I fell in love with them and now this is a thing so here! have some of this... terrible gayness?? idk but here it is</p></blockquote>





	hide

* * *

 Jem always knew he wanted to see more. From the time he was little, he knew he wanted to witness the world and capture it. He liked seeing the world through different eyes, more open eyes. Where one person saw a tree, Jem Hailey saw life and beauty. He underestimated that part of himself, but used it everyday.

      _You're a special boy, Jem,_ his mother used to tell him.

|+|

      He had gotten a child-camera for Christmas when he was eight years old. He had gone out for hours, taking pictures of everything he saw. Even through the snow and the drab. Jem captured the beauty of his average suburban neighborhood. That was his gift.

      _You're a special boy, Jem,_ his mother used to tell him.

|+|

      Jem kept taking pictures. He continued to use his gift, sharing his photos with his family, posting them at school. They appreciated it, sure, thought it was cool, but they didn't realize what they meant. Nobody truly knew Jem Alexander Hailey. He was just a kid that lived in Ashland, Oregon and liked taking pictures, to them. Hell, he barely knew himself sometimes. But Jem would wait. He would wait for someone that could truly look at his photos, his art, look through his hear and figure out who he his, piece by piece.

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry!!!!! im not done with fanfiction!!! I just wanted to try an original work. tbh this was an accident. I made a wattpad account as a joke and then I made jem and his hot bf lex and then I fell in love with them and now this is a thing so here! have some of this... terrible gayness?? idk but here it is


End file.
